


В поисках семьи

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Relationship, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сулу возвращается домой во время увольнительной, чувствуя себя одиноко, в первый раз задумываясь о создании своей семьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках семьи

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тайм-лайн: пост-TOS, пре-TAS.  
> 2\. Аромантические сексуальные отношения.  
> 3\. Упоминание о смерти персонажа.  
> 4\. Частичное игнорирование событий новеллы Питера Дэвида "Дочь капитана"

Четвёртый год пятилетней миссии для команды «Энтерпрайз» начался с долгой увольнительной. Её никто не требовал — и, тем не менее, доктор Маккой настоял. Капитану нужно было прийти в себя после того, как его тело захватила давняя ненавистница. А всему экипажу — выйти из чрезмерно стрессовой ситуации, когда они были вынуждены сопротивляться голосу, которому раньше подчинялись без колебаний.  
  
Лейтенант Хикару Сулу первым делом направился домой — в родной район Сан-Франциско. На узкие, чистые улицы, по которым неспешно рассекали машины и толпами ходили люди. Некоторых из них он даже помнил. Вон там довольно шёл старик Му, который раньше делал вид, что ослеп. Сулу никогда в это не верил. Причин для лжи со стороны Ву Зи, впрочем, тоже не видел.  
  
Дом его тоже не сильно изменился. Здание из красного кирпича, увешанное по традиции фонарями в юго-восточном стиле. Кто-то здесь до сих пор не желал расставаться с прошлым. Что ж, Сулу не возражал.  
  
Ключей к дверям давно не требовалось, как и замков. Кражи исчезли. Проникать в чужие дела желавших не находилось. А значит, было достаточно произнести:  
  
— Открыть дверь.  
  
— Проверка личности... — с изучением организма приходилось мириться. — Личность подтверждена. Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Сулу.  
Дверь распахнулась, и он зашёл внутрь, тут же вспомнив, почему так не хотел сюда возвращаться.  
  
Пахло нафталином. Светлое детство осталось там, на улице. Здесь же были тяжёлые бури юности. Смерти матери и отца. Слёзы по ним. Прощание с немногочисленными друзьями перед поступлением в Звёздный Флот.  
  
А ещё здесь было одиночество. Тоскливое, невыносимое, постоянное. Товарищи разъехались по разным городам, а то и уголкам галактики. В Сан-Франциско не осталось никого, кроме него. Семьи же у него, кроме родителей, не было. А когда они ушли, не осталось и вовсе никого. Кроме пустоты и подавляющей тишины.  
  
Нет, здесь он долго не сможет протянуть. Увольнительная же была на целый месяц. Скорее бы он прошёл уже. Скорее бы снова оказаться на «Энтерпрайз», в уже ставшей родной команде.  
  
Собрать бы их сейчас и провести этот месяц в дружной компании, да не получится. Спок наверняка на Вулкане. Чехов последние полгода грезил прогулкой по Ленинграду. Ухура тоже отправилась на родину. Может, вместе со Скотти. Кирка Сулу просто не хотелось тревожить после всего, что случилось. Вот и придётся ему сидеть здесь, постепенно мумифицируясь. Или?..  
  
Или нет. Машинально перебирая контакты в персональном коммуникаторе, он наткнулся на имя Дженис Рэнд.  
  
Они познакомились на «Энтерпрайз», и она была частью бортовой семьи. Недолго, но была. Потом ушла в отставку и потерялась. Он ничего о ней не слышал с тех пор. Только личный номер коммуникатора не удалял. Всё же за те полгода они успели с ней подружиться.  
  
Связаться с ней? Пожалуй, что и связаться. Он ничего не терял, если она занята или вернулась на службу, но в противном случае получал возможность скоротать время. Решение нажать кнопку вызова было принято быстро.  
  
— Дженис, здравствуй.  
  
— Хикару? — отозвался хриплый, прокуренный голос, в котором, тем не менее, узнавалась адъютант Рэнд. — И ты не болей. Чего звонишь?  
  
— Ты занята? — вопрос был бессмысленный, но задать его нужно было — из чувства такта.  
  
— Не особо. Ну так что случилось?  
  
— Нас отправили в увольнительную на Землю. Хотелось бы повидать старую знакомую.  
  
— Капитан Кирк? Ещё кто-то из наших? — в её голосе не звучало даже надежды.  
  
— Один я.  
  
— Ладно, давай встретимся. Я сейчас в... проклятье, где я?.. — что с ней произошло? — кажется, в Сан-Франциско.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Какое поразительное совпадение, — произнесла она. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи относительно места встречи?  
  
— Я пришлю тебе адрес и буду ждать на входе. Маленькое заведение в Чайнатауне. Доберёшься?  
  
— Можешь не беспокоиться. Конец связи.  
  


***

  
  
— Вот такие вот дела, Хикару.  
  
Они сидели в плохо освещённом ресторане. Дженис откинулась в кресле. Перед ней стоял опустошённый фужер. Сулу, напротив, своё вино едва пригубил и нагнулся над столом, смотря прямо на неё.  
  
Она только что закончила долгий рассказ о том, что происходило с ней, пока «Энтерпрайз» бороздила просторы космоса. Она пыталась начать нормальную жизнь, родила ребёнка. От кого — не сказала. Только то, что этот мужчина о дочери не знал. И уже никогда не узнает, ведь та умерла пару месяцев назад. Внезапно, во сне. Такое случалось даже в двадцать третьем веке.  
  
У Рэнд была жизнь после Кирка. После «Энтерпрайз». Но вслед за тем, как она потеряла последнее, что у неё осталось, на неё обрушилось то же, что и на Сулу — тоска и одиночество.  
  
Психологи не помогали, взять себя в руки не получалось. Месяц она курила марихуану. Лучше не стало. Следующие две недели лежала дома, избавляясь от зависимости. За оставшееся время до звонка Сулу Рэнд медленно, но верно спивалась.  
  
— Ну а как там у вас на корабле?  
  
— С тех пор, как ты ушла, мало что изменилось, если честно. Всё по-прежнему.  
  
— Как капитан? — он ожидал этого вопроса.  
  
— Капитан... Да как тебе сказать, — но отвечать не хотел. Даже несмотря на то, что экипаж «Энтерпрайз» был очень близок друг к другу, никто никогда не лез в личную жизнь и внутренние переживания. Следовательно, о том, как себя ощущал капитан, что он чувствовал, Сулу поведать не мог ничего.  
  
— Как и всегда?  
  
— Вроде того.  
  
— Ясно, — она вздохнула. Сулу подумал о том, что хорошо бы было ей соврать. Но додумался он до этого слишком поздно. — Сам-то ты как?  
  
— Я? Я хорошо. Относительно. Хочу поскорее вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», Дженис. Я уже скучаю по ним всем.  
  
— Я тебя понимаю, — она коснулась ладонью его плеча. — Я тоже скучала по вас всё это время.  
  
— И мы по тебе, — это не было ложью. Порой её действительно не хватало: на мостике и вне его.  
  
— А где остальные, кстати? Обычно же все в увольнительных старались держаться вместе.  
  
— Раньше мы уходили в них на день. А теперь — целый месяц дали. Вот все и разъехались по домам.  
  
— И ты остался один, — кивнула она.  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы совсем один. Как минимум, есть ты.  
  
— Тебе повезло, я сегодня ещё относительно трезвая, — грустно усмехнулась Рэнд. — Ладно. Что это мы всё обо мне да обо мне. Расскажи мне о том, где вы были.  
  
И Сулу повёл долгий рассказ о путешествиях «Энтерпрайз». Рэнд увлечённо слушала, будто пытаясь пережить эти моменты, самой оказаться на борту вместе с ними. Он же старался больше упоминать о капитане Кирке. Обрадовать её хоть чем-то.  
  
Он рассказывал долго — несколько часов, а она периодически заказывала ему воду, чтобы в горле не пересохло. Когда же он, наконец, закончил, вкратце упомянув о том случае, когда разум Кирка захватила его бывшая, солнце понемногу начинало клониться к закату. Рэнд, смотря уже в окно, отвлечённо произнесла:  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо за этот день, Хикару. Но нам, наверное, пора расходиться.  
  
— Спасибо, что составила компанию, — это был не ответный реверанс, а искренняя благодарность. Он чувствовал себя уже не столь одиноко. — Тебя проводить до дома?  
  
— Нет, не стоит.  
  
Они вышли из кафе. Пожимая руку ей на прощание, Сулу спросил:  
  
— Дженис, можно будет тебя ещё как-нибудь пригласить куда-нибудь?  
  
— Конечно, — она пожала плечами. — Свободного времени у меня теперь много. До встречи, Хикару.  
  
— До встречи.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло около недели, прежде чем он снова позвонил ей. Тоска сидения дома в одиночестве совсем заела его. Даже вечера, проводимые за шахматами в компании старика Му, последнего его знакомого здесь, не помогали.  
  
Он словно потерял связь с этим миром. С пропахшими пылью диванами, со старыми улицами, с размеренной и тихой жизнью. Его тянуло в полную опасностей бесконечную Вселенную. А быть точным — к единственным родным людям, к экипажу «Энтерпрайз». Здесь же у него не было никого, к кому бы он стремился вернуться.  
  
Когда Рэнд взяла трубку, она едва могла говорить. Не сдержалась — и напилась практически до интоксикации. Естественно, Сулу буквально сорвался с места и побежал на помощь подруге. Вызванное такси по указанному ей адресу домчало его на максимально разрешённой скорости.  
  
Дверь быстро просканировала его и сразу же впустила. Судя по всему, Рэнд успела добавить его в список тех, на чей вход разрешения от хозяина не требовалось. Когда он вошёл, раздался слабый голос:  
  
— Дверь справа.  
  
Он прошёл, стараясь не слишком сильно осматриваться. Он был здесь в гостях, а не на экскурсии. Плотно закрытые двери слева явно вели в санузел. Впереди была кухня. В той комнате, о которой говорила Рэнд, дверей по проекту вообще не предусматривалось.  
  
Здесь было на удивление чисто. Ни разбросанных бутылок, ни пепельницы, ни пыли и остатков еды. Рэнд, слегка пошатываясь, сидела на краю относительно аккуратно заправленной двухместной кровати. Перед ней стоял столик с бутылкой минеральной воды и двумя стаканами.  
  
Напротив была маленькая кроватка — детская, видимо, — с мягкой игрушкой, одиноко лежавшей на постели. В углу комнаты стояло три фотографии: экипаж «Энтерпрайз» в начале пятилетней миссии, она с капитаном Кирком и неизвестный Сулу ребёнок. Судя по всему, умершая дочка Дженис.  
  
— А, Хикару, привет, — стеклянным взором она взглянула на него.  
  
— Добрый день, Дженис, — он подошёл на шаг ближе. Что произошло, спрашивать не стал. И так всё было понятно. В очередной раз вспомнила о смерти дитя.  
  
— Чего стоишь, как неродной? Присаживайся, пожалуйста.  
  
— Спасибо, — он сел на небольшом отдалении от неё. Привычка. Она не стала настаивать, чтобы он приблизился.  
  
Несколько минут они молчали, не решаясь заговорить. Наконец, Сулу осмелился спросить:  
  
— Дженис, зачем ты так с собой?  
  
— А что, Хикару? — она непонимающе уставилась на него. — Мне что, есть ради кого себя беречь?  
  
— Ради нас, может быть? — он заговорил чуть громче. — Дженис, мы помним о тебе. И никому из нас не хочется, чтобы ты уходила. В особенности — так.  
  
— Спасибо, Хикару, я очень рада, что хоть кому-то нужна, — натянуто улыбнулась Рэнд и взяла его за руку. Он накрыл её ладонь своей в знак поддержки и замолчал.  
  
Обстановка как-то не способствовала активному разговору. Они сидели молча. Периодически Рэнд принимала какие-то таблетки, и они поднимали тосты за тех, кого не было рядом, отпивая из стаканов с давно выдохшейся минеральной водой. Прошло несколько часов, и Рэнд лежала головой на коленях у Сулу.  
  
В этой квартире ощущалась та же пустота, как и у него дома, несмотря на то, что здесь кто-то постоянно жил. Вот только Рэнд, как оказалось, тоже было податься некуда. И она тоже постепенно умирала в этом мёртвом доме. Здесь также властвовала тоска по утерянному. Сулу хотел бы что-то сделать. Но мог лишь держать Рэнд за руку в жесте дружеской поддержки.  
  
Сумерки пришли незаметно. В закатных лучах Рэнд проводила Сулу до двери и попрощалась. По-прежнему, рукопожатием. И вновь в их домах воцарилось одиночество.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло ещё некоторое время, и она решилась набрать ему сама.  
  
— Привет, Хикару. Как ты? — спросила она, как только Сулу взял трубку.  
  
— Здравствуй. Я... Я хорошо вроде бы, — он отвечал медленно. Она застала его врасплох. — А ты?  
  
— Так себе. Есть свободная минутка?  
  
— Хоть целый день. Я в увольнительной, Дженис. А что?  
  
— Может, я зайду к тебе?  
  
— Не возражаю. Номер здания и квартиры высылаю.  
  
— Хорошо. До связи, — раздались гудки.  
  
Рэнд была на месте через час. Она быстро поднялась по старой лестнице, не подняв при этом шума. На ногах у неё были туфли без каблуков, да и за полгода на мостике она привыкла ходить тихо. И от этого обычая со временем так и не избавилась.  
  
Когда дверь пропустила её, в нос ударил всё тот же запах нафталина, который почувствовал, вернувшись, Сулу. Она обеспокоенно спросила:  
  
— Хикару, ты здесь?  
  
— Да, — он вышел из своей крохотной комнатушки. — Как добралась?  
  
— Хорошо. Таксист вёл, конечно, так себе, но сойдёт. А ещё у вас сыро в подъезде.  
  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Это ради антуража.  
  
— А, — кивнула она. — Ясно. Ну что, так и будем стоять у порога?  
  
— Нет. Иди за мной, — он, махнув рукой, провёл её в свою комнату. Здесь уже был накрыт небольшой стол.  
  
Но, как и у неё в квартире, не было ни малейшего намёка на присутствие жизни. Сулу смотрелся здесь не на своём месте. Как и она, впрочем.  
Ей отчего-то вдруг стало невыносимо жалко его. За две-три коротких встречи, что у них были здесь, они восстановили ту близкую дружбу, что связывала их на «Энтерпрайз». Она бросила пить, а он при ней улыбался уже искренно.  
  
Но в душе его, она это чувствовала, снедала глубокая грусть. Чем это было вызвано? Она не знала — раньше. А теперь, когда почувствовала запах застарелости, смерти вокруг, поняла. Его пожирало одиночество. Как и её.  
  
Вот они и сошлись.  
  
— Так всё же, как ты? — спросила она, уже предчувствуя его ответ.  
  
— Тоже паршиво. Знаешь, о чём я думаю, Дженис? — он пригубил чуть-чуть вина.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Что будет, когда я вернусь сюда после службы. У меня здесь ничего нет. И не будет. Ни братьев, ни сестёр, ни семьи. Только наши. Но вы все будете далеко. А я останусь один в этой квартире, где кроме памяти о моих родителях нет ни одного живого человека.  
  
— Хикару, — она положила свою ладонь на его плечо. — Я знаю тебя не первый год. Ты ответственный, ты красивый, ты добрый. Подойди к любой — или любому, — поговори пару минут. И всё. Никакого одиночества. Усынови или удочери кого-нибудь, если так хочется. Тебе разрешат. Ну что ты как маленький, в самом деле?  
  
— Дженис, ты не понимаешь, — он покачал головой. — Я всё время на Флоте. У меня просто не будет времени, чтобы ухаживать, или воспитывать ребёнка в одиночку. А бросить Флот не могу. Это моя жизнь. И я нужен там, — он отхлебнул ещё немного. — Но мне нужен кто-то ещё. Что мне делать? Разорваться на много маленьких Сулу?  
  
— О Великая Галактическая Птица, Хикару, ты невыносим, — она улыбнулась. В ярко-голубых глазах загорелся огонёк. Сулу своим не поверил. — Тебе нужен человек, который будет ждать тебя десятилетиями, видясь два-три раза в год, воспитывая при этом твоего ребёнка, который подаст миску на старости лет? И ещё этот человек должен понимать тебя при этом. Я правильно тебя поняла?  
  
— Это невозможно, Дженис. Кто на такое согласится?  
  
— Глупый, — она не сдержалась и провела рукой по его волосам. — Это всего лишь невероятно. Но считай, что тебе невероятно повезло. Знаю я такого человека.  
  
— Кто же... — он вдруг замолчал, глядя в её загоревшееся, вмиг помолодевшее лицо. — Только не говори мне, пожалуйста...  
  
— А почему нет, Хикару? Моя жизнь разрушена. А так — я буду ждать друга, воспитывать его ребёнка. Оживлю твою квартиру. В этом есть смысл, Хикару. Если ты дашь мне его — я буду счастлива, — тон её сменился на молящий. Встречи с ним вернули её от существования к жизни. Почему бы не отдать долг? — А потом, когда поставлю твоего ребёнка на ноги, присоединюсь к тебе на Флоте. К тому же, там скоро, говорят, с детьми на корабль станут пускать.  
  
— Я бы рад, только где я его возьму, этого ребёнка.  
  
— Какой же ты недогадливый, — она едва сдерживалась от смеха.  
  
Сулу посмотрел на неё. Что она чувствовала сейчас? Он не понимал. Точно мог поручиться лишь, что любила она в своей жизни только одного человека. И этим человеком был капитан Кирк. Сулу был для неё лишь другом в беде, которому она была готова помочь.  
  
— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого?  
  
— Да, — она кивнула. — Хочу. Я в трезвом уме. Я всё понимаю. И то, что я тебя предлагаю — всё, чего я хочу. Живой ребёнок, второй шанс, родственная душа, кого я буду ждать и с которым смогу потом служить. И не заикайся о капитане, будь другом. Любовь здесь не при чём. В общем — всё, разговор закончили. Давай уже к делу.  
  
Она положила руки ему на плечи, нагнулась и поцеловала в губы. Коротко, и особо активного ответа не получила. Следовало ожидать. Проведя ладонями от плеч до живота, Рэнд приподняла чёрную майку и стянула её с Сулу. После этого она аккуратно надавила ему на грудь, и он послушно лёг на кровать. Она сняла с себя багровую рубашку и положила в сторону.  
  
Она раздевалась медленно. Неспешно расстёгивала пуговицу и замок на чёрных брюках. Давала и себе, и партнёру время завестись. После дружеского утешающего разговора желание возникало не так быстро.  
  
Рэнд была красивой. И тогда, в пятилетнюю миссию, когда ходила в коротком платье и выливала на себя тонны косметики. И теперь, когда на ней почти не осталось одежды, а морщины на лице не скрывал тональный крем.  
  
Она села ему на колени, наклонилась, упёрлась ладонями в кровать рядом с его головой. Он обнял её за талию, коснулся её губ своими, вовлекая в долгий поцелуй. Поднялся ладонями выше, обнажив грудь, принялся ласкать. Взял её ладони в свои.  
  
Послышалось её шумное дыхание. Сулу аккуратно положил уже её на кровать, провёл языком дорожку от шеи до живота, снял остатки одежды. Развёл её ноги в стороны, устроился между них. Принялся проводить языком по клитору, совершая при этом ритмичные, постепенно ускоряющиеся движения пальцами. Рэнд дышала часто и глубоко, её ладонь лежала у него на голове. Ни стона не сорвалось с её губ, даже в тот момент, когда она, приподняв ноги, выгнулась — и расслабленно растянулась.  
  
Сулу поднялся, раздевшись догола. Его обуревало желание. Приблизившись, он ввёл член в Рэнд и начал быстро двигаться. Она держала руки на его плечах, сжимая чуть ли не до боли. Когда увидела, что он вот-вот кончит, притянула к себе, без слов прося войти как можно глубже. На немой вопрос в его глазах ответила немым же ответом, застонав — в первый раз — сквозь поцелуй, чувствуя в себе его сперму. Отпустила спустя пару минут. Отстранившись, он рухнул на кровать рядом с ней.  
  
Они долго просто лежали молча, пока Рэнд, наконец, не встала и не спросила:  
  
— Где у тебя душ?  
  
— Пошли, проведу, — он, взяв за руку, повёл её за собой.  
  
— Хикару, — спросила она, скрываясь за дверью. — Если у нас получится — как назовёшь ребёнка?  
  
— Не знаю. Юй, если будет мальчик, Демора, если девочка. Не возражаешь?  
  
— Нисколько. Мне только интересно, как ты так быстро определился?  
  
— Я давно над этим думал. С тех пор, как вообще решил, что буду обзаводиться... семьёй.  
  
— Понятно, — донеслось до него сквозь шум воды.  
  
— Дженис?  
  
— Что тебе?  
  
— Как думаешь, у нас получится?  
  
Ответом послужил её звонкий смех. Как в те дни, когда они служили бок о бок на «Энтерпрайз». Да, им не будет легко. Но они справятся — вместе, поддерживая друг друга. Разве не в этом был смысл дружбы, в конце концов?  
  
Дружбы — и... семьи?


End file.
